


Balance

by antonomasia09



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Death, Introspection, Musings about the Force, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09
Summary: Rey, thinking about the nature of the Force.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prix/gifts).



> Chag purim sameach! I hope you enjoy!

The Force is balance, Luke had said, so Rey finds a quiet spot near the new rebel base, closes her eyes, and thinks about the warm sands of Jakku, and its bitter winds at night. A little girl abandoned and alone, and a mother whose son is lost to her. A mother who looks at Rey with such fondness that Rey thinks she might know what it is to be loved, now.

It doesn’t seem fair. Why does she need to lose so much in order to gain, but never come out ahead? Is every move the Resistance makes doomed to be countered by the First Order, two sides locked in eternal battle?

Leia talks about hope even now. News of the escape of the ragged remains of the Resistance has already spread, and their allies are shamefacedly providing them with shelter and supplies while they regroup and plot new strategies to take down Kylo Ren. But Rey has seen Poe’s face as he scans over his new crop of fighter pilots, expecting to see Tallie among them. She’s seen Chewie’s face when he singed some fur doing maintenance on the Falcon, and went looking for his favorite nurse, only to discover that she never made it to Crait.

Is there anything that can make up for everything they’ve suffered, Rey wonders? Birth fills in the holes left by the dead, but no one will ever make Rose laugh the way her sister did, or make Leia sigh in fond exasperation the way Han did.

Rey puts her hand to the ground to feel the vibrations of worms tunneling under the dirt and the catastrophic disruption of a seed cracking open and pushing its newly-unfurled stem up into the sunlight. She expands her senses as wide as she can to take in the bustle of their base and the variety of life in the forest around it.

Maybe Luke was right. Maybe the bittersweet edge to the joy Rey experiences being here with her friends makes her appreciate it more.

A shadow falls over her, and she opens her eyes. Finn is already backing away, apologetic. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your meditating, I just wanted to let you know that Rose and Poe and I are going to dinner now, and you’re welcome to join us.”

“It’s alright,” Rey smiles and takes his outstretched hand to pull herself to her feet. “I’d love to.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139058875@N02/46457491405/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://imgur.com/8MqPqxR)


End file.
